AVGN in the Underground
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: During the boss battle at the end of "AVGN Adventures" The Angry Video Game Nerd is sent through a dimensional portal to Mt. Ebott. There he will encounter his biggest challenge; a kid being nice. AVGN Adventures/Undertale. AVGN Adventures doesn't have a slot on fanfiction. Rated M for major cursing by The Nerd.
1. Chapter 1

**AVGN in the Underground**

 **Chapter 1: In the beginning**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

The Angry Video Game Nerd. He was, as you could say, angry. He spent his days playing terrible video games for the Internet, but that all changed when he was sucked into a bad game by his balls. His current situation was fighting the main boss of Game Land, the creator of Laughing Joking Numbnuts, Fred Fucks. The Nerd was currently in a fierce battle of taking down the bastard. Fred Fucks swung another spike ball at The Nerd. "You fucking Nerd!" Fred Fucks yelled, "I will destroy you for tearing apart my games!"

The Nerd fired a shot from his NES Zapper, "Jaws was terrible!" Another shot, "And don't even get me started on Back to the Future! Or should I say, Back to the Fuck Fest! Because it's a shitty game!"

"You're a shitty game!" Fred yelled. He looked to a ROB unit off in the corner, he got an idea to finally take down the blasted Nerd. "ROB unit! Dimensional shift!"

The ROB units eyes started flashing.

The Nerd stopped firing and looked at the robot, "What the fuck is that thing gonna do?"

Fred Fucks laughed as he landed on a platform, "You stupid fucking Nerd. If I can't kill you. I'll just send you to another dimension and hope you die." He explained.

The Nerd kept his usual scowl, "That's the stupidest fucking plan I've ever heard. And I fought the Nostalgia Critic!" The Nerd yelled back. Fred Fucks groaned in anger.

"Shut the fuck up Nerd! And just die!" The ROB unit began counting down, "Enjoy whatever hell you get stuck in next Nerd." And with that, Fred Fucks flew off. The Nerd looked to the ROB unit and aimed his Zapper.

"One shall stand and O-" The Nerd was cut off by the ROB unit exploding, sending The Nerd off into some other dimension. "Fuuuuuuuck!" He screamed as he flew through the portal to somewhere else. He took this time to contemplate his like, "I've played shitty fucking games... Virtual Boy, E.T., Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde... If only... If only I got to kick The Critic's ass more often..." He closed his eyes in a moment of defeat, preparing to die, "No more saves. No more continues. No more extra lives. This is it... Has Fred Fucks really won?" His eyes then narrowed in anger, "As fucking if! When I see that mother fucker, I'm gonna k-" The Nerd was cut off once more, this time by the hardness of ground.

He awoke in what seemed to be a forest of some kind. "What the fuck is this place?" He turned around to see a giant hole within the floor of the forest ground, leading to what he thinks is an underground cave, "If my experience serves me right; stay away from ominous holes." He began walking away when a kid ran passed him. He turned to to running kid's direction, "Yo kid! Slow down or else-" he saw as the kid tripped on a rock and fell into the hole, "Stupid fucking kid." The Nerd said to himself, turning to the reader, "I bet you expect me to go in after the kid now? Launch myself into some unknown adventure?" He looked to the hole once more and then the readers, "The things I do to get the plot rolling... I'm coming after you kid!" He yelled, advancing to the hole, and he jumped in. Sending himself into unknown danger.

 **This is the result of playing AVGN Adventures and Undertale for hours back to back.**


	2. Death by Golden Flower

**AVGN in the Underground**

 **Chapter 2: Death by golden flower**

The Nerd awoke in a bed of golden flowers, they were soft. He gently rubbed the flowed in a moment of piece, while thinking to himself, "Who the fuck leaves a bed of flowers conveniently under a hole?" He looked around, eventually seeing the kid from earlier lying next to him, The Nerd shook the kid, "Yo. Wake up." No response, "Yo shit head! Wake the fuck up!" Still no answer. The Nerd got a worried look on his face, "Oh shit... Please don't be dead."

The kid stirred, moving slowly and stood up. The kid looked to The Nerd, who in turn let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god you're not dead." The Nerd said. The Kid gave a thumbs up, getting a glare in response, "Don't get smart kid. Now how the hell do we get outta here?"

"I can help you!" Came a voice from no where. The Nerd and the kid looked to see a golden flower with a face on it.

"What. The. Fuck?" The Nerd said to himself as the child approached the flower, "Hey kid! Don't go towards it!" He bolted after the kid. The flower laughed.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." The strange flower said, "Do you have names?" It asked intrigued.

The Kid didn't say a word, only taking a stick and spelling the name 'Frisk' in the dirt.

"Neto!" Exclaimed Flowey. The Nerd was shocked.

"You can fucking talk!? How can a fucking flower talk!?" He turned to Frisk, "How are you not freaked out by this!?" Flowey began laughing, "What's so funny flower?"

Flowey's expression changed from happy to demonically angry, "I know who you are Nerd. And in this world; It's kill or be killed!" White seeds appeared above Flowey and surrounded Frisk and The Nerd. The Nerd pulled out his Zapper and aimed it at Flowey, which caused the demonic flower to laugh, "What are you gonna do Nerd? Kill me?"

The Nerd nodded, "Like with my enemies before, I'll fucking kill you where you stand."

Flowey laughed, looking directly to Frisk, "Be careful. He could be the downfall of the Underground. Now... PERISH!" The seeds grew bigger and closer. The Nerd shooting at the seeds with no luck of destroying them. As the seeds grew closer, Frisk grabbed The Nerd's leg out of fear. The Nerd jumped a bit as Frisk held his leg, like a child to their parent.

"We're not gonna die kid. I hope not. The Critic still owes me a new copy of Ninja Turtles for NES." The Nerd patted Frisk on the head, turning to Flowey, "Hey flower!"

"Yes Nerd?"

"Fuck you!"

Flowey growled, then out of nowhere, a ball of energy hit Flowey, sending him off and dispersing the seeds elsewhere. "Thank goodness you're ok." A feminine voice called out.

"As if out of pure convenience, someone saves us." The Nerd crossed his eyes. He wasn't impressed by this new person.

"Why hello. Are you alright? I hope you're ok." The woman appeared from the shadows. She was an anthropomorphic goat woman. "My name is Toriel. What are your names?"

"I'm The Nerd. The fucking Nerd." He extended a hand for a friendly, if he could call it that, hand shake. "The kid is named Frisk."

"Well Frisk, Mr. Nerd. Would you like a place to stay? A father and their child can't stay in the dark caves with small light for long..." Toriel stopped and stared at the two for a bit, "You're you're human aren't you?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Toriel was taken back by The Nerd's brashness and harsh words.

"Nothing, we just don't get many humans around here... Here, follow me."

The Nerd and Frisk followed Toriel closely through the ruins. Frisk holding onto The Nerd's PowerGloved hand tightly, and The Nerd reminding Toriel multiple times "I ain't this kids fucking dad!" What lies ahead was an adventure The Nerd won't soon forget.

 ***Rises from the dead* I'm not dead, but with work, I feel like it. I wrote this chapter while lying in bed and watching Lilo and Stitch 2. A film series with no bad sequel. The tv series is a classic in my opinion.**


End file.
